


[邓伦中心]密室大逃脱的另一种打开方式 part1

by beadl



Category: Adidas发布会, 密室大逃脱, 我是大侦探
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beadl/pseuds/beadl
Summary: 预警无节操无下限 有轮奸 不接受的不要点开看运动员的位置由宁泽涛担忙内的位置由吴磊担原因是我喜欢而且这两位和邓伦都存在同框及以上的互动





	[邓伦中心]密室大逃脱的另一种打开方式 part1

**Author's Note:**

> 不想看轮奸邓伦的请自觉离开

在任何情况下，人永远比故事有趣。

　　邓伦被节目组早早安排到了车上，酸疼的身体瘫软地倚在座位上，眉心皱起，手指轻轻揉开，坚硬的座位更加深了下身的不适。穴中溢满的精液被肛塞狠狠堵住，浑身残留着似有似无的欢爱过后的气息。

　　这些都是那些人昨晚的杰作，从拍摄结束一直肏到天际泛白，前一秒大字趴在床上的不住喘息，身体止不住痉挛的邓伦，任由发泄完的三人在身体上肆意造作。结果后一秒，就被节目组安排自己早点去车上。

　　双手撑在柔软的大床上，妄图起身冲个澡，粘腻的精液随着邓伦的起身，从穴口沿着臀沟不可控地溢了出来。一直在邓伦身后的吴磊瞬间红了眼，扯起瘫在床上的邓伦，抱紧对方纤细的腰肢，半硬的欲望混着粘腻的精液和骚水，捅入湿答答的穴中，紧致的甬道包裹着又大又烫的欲望。没什么经验的吴磊就如打桩机一般在邓伦身上横冲直撞。邓伦光裸的身体在他的身上随意颠簸起伏着。缠绵的呻吟勾着吴磊咬着邓伦肩膀，从蝴蝶骨一直吻过全身。

　　魏大勋翘起的欲望直直打在邓伦潮红的脸上，残留的精液涂抹在左脸颊。未等说话，就被对方手指撑开了圆润的嘴，扯起粉嫩的舌头，带着腥气的阴茎就插入了邓伦口中，用力上下抽动着。一手狠狠按着邓伦的头，不断压向自己，另一手用力扯弄着泛红的小乳头，蹂躏按压着，阴茎顶到嗓子眼，恶心呕吐感让邓伦不适地想吐，却只换了更用力的顶撞，嘴中吐出调戏的话语:“用点力，昨天没喂饱你吗？”难耐的声音被卡在嗓子中，更加卖力的吞吐着，舌头舔舐着茎身，偶尔发出轻轻的呜咽声。

　　邓伦上下都被霸占着，宁泽涛不由有些不爽，却也无可奈何，带茧的大手摩挲着白皙泛红的肉体，在腰窝，腿根留下一个又一个的被掐红，被嘬红的痕迹。

　　最后，由没尝到甜头的宁泽涛抱着满身精液的邓伦进了浴室，借着身高的优势，宁泽涛如抱小孩般抱起邓伦，在巨大的镜子前，邓伦双腿被自己用力掰开，早就射不出精液的阴茎软趴趴的呆着，脚趾不住的蜷缩着，满是青筋的阴茎混着温和的水流，再次被宁泽涛插了最深处，大腿的软肉在对方手中蹂躏着，小腿无力耷拉着，就这样被随意揉捏着洗了遍，后穴的精液却又多了几分。

　　邓伦匆匆忙忙到了车上，不知过了多久，昏昏欲睡的邓伦被嘈杂讨论声闹醒。

　　一行人坐在车上，热切地讨论着接下来的话题，坐在身旁的魏大勋不安分的手挑起邓伦的裤沿，缓慢地划过对方敏感的肌肤，却还侧着脸和旁人认真讨论着，手指摸索到了穴口，在穴边打着旋，用力按压着被精液浸湿的肛塞，深邃的眼睛突然望着邓伦，在邓伦耳边吐着热气，一本正经地说着话：“第一次参加这种活动会不会害怕？”说完，魏大勋的鞋子沿着邓伦脚踝缓缓上移着，不停摩擦着白皙的小腿。

　　邓伦忍着欲望，不让自己发出呻吟声，还要应付其他人的问答，使自己声音听起来尽量正常些说着话。

　　略带茧的手指磨着邓伦许久，不用看，臀瓣一定又增添了不少红痕。直到将近目的地，魏大勋才依依不舍地抽出手指，带上黑色眼罩，借着众人看不到的机会，魏大勋湿漉的手指蹭在邓伦脸颊，留下淡淡水痕，撬起邓伦的唇瓣，把手指在口腔中随意搅拌着，咬着耳朵说着:“尝尝自己的味道。”另一手直接揽住对方肩膀，对旁人说着：“抱着邓老师，我都有些害怕。”

　　至于邓伦的手早被对方按到裤子里，细腻的手上下撸动着肿胀的欲望。邓伦很害怕，在这看起来黑暗的一角，被迫做着偷情的事。

　　到了目的地，邓伦才得到片刻喘息。

　　众人一起猜着《带你去旅行》的八个地名，明明刚才身后站着的是杨幂，而现在却不知道被谁钳住了细腰，身体似有似无地粘着，隔着布料，对方用下身不断顶撞着邓伦身后的翘臀，邓伦下身早就湿成一片，多亏了黑色裤子，不然......直到全部猜完，对方才停下动作，邓伦回头望去，身后明明还是杨幂，刚才那人早就退开了。

　　如何找到仓库钥匙成了首要问题，大家纷纷找着，一大串钥匙挂在带电铁线上。邓伦认真研究着，吴磊悄悄地贴身，手指捏着对方臀瓣的嫩肉，另一手强制邓伦握着带电的钥匙，从指尖传来触电似的发麻，吴磊压低声音说着话：“好想在这里肏你。”

　　身体轻微发颤，手指已经麻的没了感觉，开口拒绝：“不行。”众人纷纷站在不同地方找着线索，没有任何物体遮拦，只要女生们抬头，就能直白看到这淫乱的一幕。

　　“呵。”吴磊不屑一笑，“那魏大勋能在车上指奸你，我就不能吗？”

　　“换个地方，下次随便你。”邓伦咬着牙，声音打着颤，解释着。

　　“好，这可是你说的。”吴磊突然抱紧邓伦的腰身，隔着布料用力一顶，舔着邓伦红透的耳垂，说着：“哥，你屁股真软，我很喜欢。”

　　突然一声“有东西”，邓伦赶忙推开吴磊，走了过去，吴磊不由露出遗憾的表情，也随之走了过去，魏大勋朝吴磊露出戏谑的笑，一旁的宁泽涛也看着吴磊。

　　只有一块嫩肉，三只饿狼都想吃。在邓伦不知情的情况下，三人无比愉快地达成了协议，一人一个场地。在仓库吴磊可以随意的蹂躏邓伦，其他两人自然退避并提供帮助。

　　邓伦半蹲下身子，身旁的魏大勋不住怂恿着邓伦吃辣椒。圆润肉质的臀被黑色裤子紧致包裹着，露出漂亮的臀型，吴磊站在身后不由的咽了口唾液，舔了舔嘴角。毕竟还是个小孩，没魏大勋胆大，用眼睛把邓伦全身视奸一般，如针紧紧扎在邓伦身上，熟悉的感觉让邓伦无时无刻都在情动。

　　几人把仓库翻了一边，也没有打开仓库门。吴磊揽着邓伦，挤到一旁。顺便给两人默契地使了眼色，高大的两人瞬间成了肉墙，挡住了里面的风光。

　　“哥，自己掰开。”吴磊尖锐的牙齿不住磨蹭着邓伦的脖颈，大手轻拍着臀瓣，留下红痕。

　　邓伦身体紧绷着，杨幂和谢依霖就在外面，他们就开始如此放肆。只能听话，让他们快点结束。半弯着腰，两只手抓在自己臀瓣上，用力向两侧掰开，露出粉嫩的穴口和毛绒绒的粉色肛塞。肛塞轻轻拔出，发出啵的留恋声，粘腻的精液混杂着湿答答的水流在邓伦大腿内侧，吴磊左手从大腿处轻轻摸起溢出的精液，满手的精液直接堵住了邓伦红润的嘴唇。

　　邓伦发出唔唔声，吴磊看起来有些不爽的说：“听不到哥叫床呻吟声了，但是把自己吐出来的舔干净。”

　　柔软的舌头用力舔舐着手中的精液，温暖而潮湿的触感惹得吴磊更加心潮澎湃。

　　三根手指在湿漉的穴口随意扩张几下，毛燥燥地就把阳具直接捅了，身体过度紧绷，甬道的嫩肉不断收缩着，紧紧掐着吴磊的下身，拍了拍臀瓣，说着：“放松。”

　　只听到杨幂叫了声自己的名字，刚刚放松的后穴，瞬间夹的吴磊阴茎发疼。

　　不一会，一泡滚烫的精液直射骚心，吴磊的脸瞬间黑了。妈的，被夹的射了。不情愿地又把肛塞塞了出去。

　　两人对吴磊抱着略带嘲讽的笑，低声咒骂着，身体却粘着邓伦，说着情话。

　　在仓库中磨蹭了三个小时，才换了下一个场地。

　　按照要求，凑够175kg。宁泽涛直接自告奋勇，邓伦也被推搡着上了体重秤。

　　宁泽涛的双手自然而然揽着邓伦的腰肢，害羞的脸搭在邓伦颈窝处，两人的身体也礼貌地隔着些距离，这些错觉让邓伦以为宁泽涛是个爱害羞乖孩子。

　　体重不够，邓伦抱着一个大箱子，众人纷纷在旁边的架子上拿些物品往箱子上扔着。

　　直到多几克差距，忙着找其他物品替换。宁泽涛在邓伦耳边说着：“我知道怎么办？把你穴中精液掏些出来。”

　　邓伦转头望向宁泽涛，丹凤眼满是震惊， 他却从对方眼中看到了委屈与害羞，他委屈！我还没说什么……就听到宁泽涛说着：“谁让你让吴磊精液射进去，不然就可以了。”

　　邓伦觉得自己都被宁泽涛这套歪理说服了，也直接任由对方把手指塞进穴口，两根手指用力刮着沾在内壁上精液，难耐的呻吟声从嗓中发出，邓伦瞬间牙齿咬在下唇，吞咽了其他呻吟声。

　　哒哒的脚步声，让邓伦莫名的心慌，用身体推搡着宁泽涛，却只换来对方手指直接插到自己骚心。吴磊满脸不爽地往箱子中扔了两个玉米粒，一副气急败坏的模样。谢依霖吼道：“你别里面扔东西了。”说完用拿出来一片菜叶。多亏箱子的遮掩，不然谢依霖怎能不发现这两人紧紧接触着。谢依霖突然问了句：“邓伦，你脸怎么这么红？”

　　邓伦只是尴尬的笑了笑，不敢发声，不然嗓中发出的都是发骚的呻吟声。多亏谢依霖没多在意，说完便也离开了。

　　数字又变小了，宁泽涛在邓伦耳边莫名的轻笑着，又把手中精液重新塞了进去，难耐的瘙痒让邓伦湿漉一片的后穴，发了水，湿答答的浸湿了宁泽涛的手。

　　体重秤上的忽上忽下的轻微动着，宁泽涛的手指就不停玩着后穴，灵活的手指挑逗起邓伦的欲望，穴口不知高潮了几次。但体重秤的数字还是不稳定。

　　直到魏大勋和吴磊实在忍不住了，邓伦偶尔的轻声就如情药般，勾起两人所有的邪念。宁泽涛玩的也够久了，两人将箱子中的东西一调，体重秤上的数字归于稳定，这才出去。

　　后面的几个场地，让邓伦觉得他们收了心，最多是轻轻的划着后背，揉揉头发，捏捏自己身上敏感的肉，或者手掌钻进衣服里，揉捏着发红的乳头。

　　一切都只是邓伦想多，皮搋子打开阴暗的道路时，他觉得几人发出不怀好意的笑。

　　宁泽涛被安排前面开路，两个女孩跟着，随后就是吴磊，邓伦，魏大勋。

　　阴暗的空间里，邓伦被按压在地上，魏大勋直接把他的裤子褪去，温热的腿直接触碰着冰凉的地面，魏大勋直接欺身压上，手掌不断摸索着邓伦全身，在黑暗中，声音被不断发大，“宝贝，你的穴在哪里？”明明直接挑逗，邓伦还是握着青筋暴起的阴茎抵在自己的穴口，说着：“在这里。”

　　“真乖。”紧致的甬道包裹着熟悉的来客，邓伦被魏大勋催促地往前爬着，每爬一步，魏大勋就用力插弄一次，粗糙的地面把双腿磨的通红，在淡淡微光射到的地方，魏大勋加快了下身抽插的频率，邓伦咬着唇瓣，手指紧紧扣着手心，接住着魏大勋所有欲望。

　　眼尾是漂亮的艳红色，整张脸布满汗，大口大口地喘息着，无声的诱惑着。魏大勋习惯性地揉了揉邓伦的头发。其他两人紧盯着邓伦的一举一动，浑身酸疼着，哑着嗓子低声说着：“下次可以吗？我真的好累。”

　　掌心被磨掉了皮，声音嘶哑着。后面三人彻底没了过格的举动，安安分分地破解着密室。

　　一个个关卡不断过关，在男换衣室里，邓伦身体发着抖，害怕似扶在墙上，宁泽涛半跪在邓伦身后，粗糙湿热的舌头灵活地舔舐着褶皱的穴口，身前的阴茎被吴磊全部吞进口中，上下吞吐着，前后被湿热的物体温柔的服侍着，呻吟声轻轻地吐出。最后前后在两人的口中，发泄出自己的欲望。浑身酸软着，幸亏被身前的吴磊搂住。

　　“等一下。”吴磊抚摸着邓伦光滑的后背，留出空隙，让他轻轻喘息着，才开始继续破解密室。

　　一众人走到最后一关，在小动物的帮助下，成功闯过了火锅店。

“你能不能像抱小动物一样抱抱我。”吴磊眨着眼，渴望地望向邓伦。

“好。”邓伦双手搂住对方结实的腰身，手指轻轻抚摸着。

在邓伦看不到的身后，吴磊向其余两人投去挑衅的笑。


End file.
